Transformers: The Awakening of the Past Part 1
by AirwalkerX
Summary: Generation One: The Autobots have one the brutal battle between the Decepticons, and the Second Golden Age of Cybertron has begun. Soundwave, and the older Decepticons left on Charr search out the past, only to meet with a former comrade


Transformers: The awakening of the past  
Part 1: Return of  
By AirwalkerX  
  
(NOTE: The Following Fan Fiction is created with both Original, and Feature Characters of the Transformers Universe, and it is dedicated to all parties involved with the Transformers Epic. I am not the owner of the movies, and  
series.)  
  
It has been many years since the Autobots along with the Human/Nebulon Headmasters and the exiled the Hive, and the Decepticons to the remote sectors of the galaxy, thus ending the long third Cybertronian War. But, as the last remaining Decepticon retreats from Cybertron, and the remaining Decepticon armada remains on Charr, the valiant leader of the Decepticons, Galvatron like after the battle against Unicron was once again nowhere to be found.  
  
The last remaining undamaged Decepticons scoured the galaxy in search of Galvatron, but to no avail. The other Decepticons, however, have decided to band together and raid power systems for high concentrations of energy.  
  
Meanwhile, on Cybertron, the Autobots under the leadership of Optimus Prime, begin to lead new lives under the new Golden Age of Cybertron.  
  
"Ahh... it's sure good to be home on Cybertron." Hot Rod said, as he followed Optimus Prime off the ship.  
  
"Yes Hot Rod, it sure is." Optimus said, as he continued down the rampway from the shuttle. Optimus and Hot Rod days earlier had been transporting the Autobot Headmasters supplies on Nebulos. Optimus for some reason, went along to supervise Fortress Maximus's presence on Nebulos, as well as see how the other Headmaster Autobots were living on the planet.  
  
As they walked off the landing platform, Optimus noticed a peculiar look on his young protege. Optimus looked at Hot Rod with a concerned fatherly look.  
  
"Is there something wrong Hot Rod?" Optimus said with a concerned, and gentle voice.  
  
"Well, yes there is Optimus, I am wondering... do you ever think that the Decepticons will ever return?"  
  
"Hot Rod... with the Decepticons, anything is possible, that is why we must be ready, always." Hot Rod stared with pride at Optimus, as a son would idolize his father, one that seemed to give him comfort, after he reliquished the Autobot Matrix of Leadership by force to Optimus Prime, after Rodimus Prime, as he was known as, had been infected by the Hate Plague.  
  
"But this is not an issue right now, we have much to learn now, we have to go deep within Cybertron."  
  
"Where, Optimus?" Hot Rod asked as Optimus transformed, and his trailer hitched itself to him.  
  
"To visit an old friend. Roll Out Hot Rod." Optimus replied, Hot Rod transformed, and rolled alongside the big tractor trailer.  
************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, on the Decepticon homeworld of Charr, the last remaining Decepticons that did not follow the megalomaniac leader known as Galvatron waste away from lack of energon, while other Decepticons travel the galaxy in search of energon from other distant planets. Other Decepticons also scour the galaxy in search of the leader, Galvatron as of late, but the numbers of those that will actually search have dwindled, seeking new leadership from within their own ranks on Charr.  
  
"The time has come fellow Decepticons, since the days of Megatron have been ceased, the Decepticons have not been the same." Astrotrain said, as the Decepticons grumbled in agreement.  
  
"We must find a new leader, Galvatron has become a mystery.. No one can find him! So I say, fellow brothers, we must fend for ourselves, we Decepticons must find a new leader, so that the Decepticons will rise once more!"  
  
"Yeah!" The crowd said, as one rose from their ranks, a Decepticon none the less, but one of great valor, his name was Soundwave.  
  
"Decepticons, I nominate Soundwave." suddenly, there was a great disagreement from the group, as the biggest opponents of the Soundwave arose.  
  
"Brothers, I have said before, and I say again, no to Soundwave!" Constructicon leader Scrapper said, as Soundwave stood silent.  
  
"As stated before, Soundwave superior, Constructicons inferior." Soundwave said.  
  
"YEAH!!" the rest of the Decepticons said, as the Constructicons sat down.  
  
"Besides, the Decepticons need a leader that is not persuaded by the thought of many. Yes, we know that he has the Cassettes, but he is the most loyal of all Decepticons, and we know that if Galvatron returns, he would relinquish command, while you all would fight Galvatron!" the group nodded in agreement.  
  
"All able bodied Decepticons, prepare to launch. Destination: Alpha Centauri. Operation: Reconnaissance!" Soundwave said, as all able-bodied Decepticons soared into the air, following Soundwave, and Astrotrain. Only one Combiner remains on the planet, the reluctant Constructicons remained behind with distain written on their faces.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Meanwhile, on a distant, unknown area of the galaxy, Galvatron and the Decepticon Headmasters and Targetmasters have conquered the planet of Jannah, the paradise planet rich in abundant resources, much like Earth, but much larger than Cybertron, or Earth. Scorponok, the Headmaster base, has transformed into the city, where slaves work to develop a metal colony of the Decepticons, building it into a colony much like the metal streets of the planet Cybertron. Galvatron, along with the leader of the Headmasters, and Nebulon Hivemaster Zarak have combined the technologies of the two civilizations to form new Hive/Decepticon drones that look much like the Sweeps, but are at human level to control the humanoid Jannari, enslaving the peaceful beings, and draining their planetary resources.  
  
Galvatron stood at the high tower of Scorponok City, looking off at the distant jungle of Jannah where the Decepticon leader becomes disgusted by viewing the resources standing there. Zarak stares at him oddly, as he sits at his computer terminal researching the information that was downloaded from within the recharge throne for Galvatron that Zarak had created for him.  
  
"Hmmm.. impressive... " Zarak remarked, as he stares at the data regarding the Decepticon leader Galvatron, suddenly the ill-tempered Galvatron lashed out angrily.  
  
"Zarak, this planet is just a stepping stone for me, and the Decepticons! We shall conquer Cybertron once again, but not now." Galvatron sputtered, as the megalomanic stared back out the window.  
  
"Soon, but first you as the leader must relax, and repair yourself, and the other Decepticons." Galvatron then angrily slammed his hand against the window, and turned to stare angrily at the Hive leader.  
  
"No one,.. not Prime, not Starscream, not the Quintessons, not even Unicron will tell me what to do?! So why would I listen to a flesh creature like you!!" Zarak saw the Decepticon leader grow hostile by the minute, stoically staring at the eyes of Galvatron, as if the Hive leader could step toe-to-toe with the giant robot.  
  
"Because you are insane!" Zarak angrily screamed at Galvatron, who promptly rose his plasma cannon at Zarak's head.  
  
"DAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Galvatron screamed as he began to shake, knowing that through his insanity, his common sense came into focus, and he lowered his cannon.  
  
"Perhaps your right... for now..."  
  
"You know that I am right Galvatron.. you know I am right." Zarak said, just as Galvatron was about to enter the throne room, Galvatron was called on his communicator on the throne. He ran to the throne, and pressed the button, just as a screen came alive, and showed the face of Cyclonus, who was standing at one of the local relay stations which transmit signals to Scorponok City.  
  
"Report Cyclonus... "  
  
"Mighty One, energy has been filled to full capacity here, no rebellion in sight. Your information has been misinterpreted.. again.." Cyclonus said, as Galvatron cut him off angrily.  
  
"If you were here Cyclonus, I would melt you into a metal slag, do you doubt your leader and his ability to command?! DO YOU!!! " Galvatron screamed with his high-pitched tone.  
  
"Never mighty one!" Cyclonus said nervously  
  
"Good, continue the search!" Galvatron said, as he angrily shut off the communications, he grunted with deep anger, as the voices of Cyclonus, and Zarak resonate in his mind like sounds echoing from Soundwave. He shut down, resting comfortably in his recharge throne, grumbling angrily as he still had the thoughts of the Decepticons betraying him.  
  
"NEVER!!!" He screamed, blasting all in the room, just as he laughed hysterically, and sat back down in the throne.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Deep within the virtual world of Vector Sigma, Optimus Prime, and his young protege Hot Rod both stand together in the shadow of Alpha Trion, creator of Optimus Prime and Elita One. Hot Rod had seen this great leader deep within his own travels into the Autobot Matrix of Leadership, but never discussed much with this great leader.  
  
"Greetings Rodimus, and Optimus Prime..." Hot Rod stared at Optimus Prime who seemed curious with the comments of Alpha Trion.  
  
"Alpha Trion, I am.. " Alpha Trion cut Hot Rod off, just as he continued to speak  
  
"I know who you are... Hot Rod, as they call you now.. because... your creator stands next to you.." Hot Rod stared at Optimus Prime who looked down at Hot Rod.  
  
"Yes, young one... I, Alpha Trion know all about you, as does Vector Sigma, the creator of your personality." Hot Rod stared at Optimus oddly, as the great leader nodded his head.  
  
"It's true Hot Rod. How do you think you were able to open the Matrix so easily?" Hot Rod thought deeply as he thought about the time when the he became the one to light the way to peace in Cybertron's darkest hours.  
  
"Hot Rod, or Rodimus Prime, you were the next to lead the Autobots once Optimus had been killed by Megatron, but Optimus Prime decided to pass the mantle of leadership first to his confidant, and friend, Ultra Magnus. But, he was not able to open it, only the chosen one was to. " Alpha Trion said  
  
"Then, I fought Galvatron to recover the matrix, but as I did, the matrix was opened, and I became Rodimus Prime." Hot Rod said, as Alpha Trion continued.  
  
"You were the chosen one, because you were chosen by the greatest computer, that holds the greatest accumlated logic, and wisdom that no other source in the Universe would have. Vector Sigma chose you Rodimus to become the leader, after all, your creator himself would have to know how to open the Matrix of Leadership himself." Alpha Trion's words echoed in Hot Rod's mind, as all the memories of him talking before a statue of Optimus Prime, and being in the shadow of the Autobot Leader at all times, next to his friend, and mentor Kup.  
  
It all makes sense to him, as he stares into the vastness of the computerized world inside Vector Sigma.  
  
"Optimus Prime, you created me?!!!" He said with the sound of shock in his voice, he could not believe that the one he wanted to be like, was actually... his creator.  
  
"Yes.. Rodimus, I made you in the memory of Elita-One, the leader of a group of female Autobots, that disappeared on Cybertron during the Cybertronian Wars, she looks much like you, but at the same time, I made you in image of my creator, with a little bit of my strength, and appearance." Optimus Prime said, as Hot Rod looked at Optimus with a look of disdain, and honor. Many questions rambled through his mind, as he listened attentively to the wisemen.  
  
"Rodimus Prime, even though you posess a Nebulon Powermaster, you have to remember that you are still have an important ability. You are still the Autobot that will light the Autobot's darkest hour."  
  
"What do you mean?" Optimus questioned his maker, as he Alpha Trion replied, this time, with a more grim expression on his face.  
  
"Unfortunately.... The Second Golden Age of Cybertron is growing to a close...." Alpha Trion lowered his gaze at Optimus Prime.  
  
"Alpha Trion, what do you mean?" Optimus Prime questioned, growing closer to his creator.  
  
"Optimus Prime, Rodimus Prime, Vector Sigma has stated that the war between the Autobots and Decepticons is not over...."  
  
"What?! Alpha Trion are you sure?" Optimus Prime desperately asked.  
  
"DO NOT QUESTION VECTOR SIGMA OPTIMUS!!!" Alpha Trion screamed, as he stared deeply into a void, where once a large building stood. In it's place, a tall figure, all in silver stood before them.  
  
"I am Vector Sigma... before Cybertron was... I WAS!" Vector Sigma stated  
  
"Rodimus Prime, and Optimus Prime, my creations, I know that the war has continued again.. this time much more complicated, and more twisted than ever." Vector Sigma said, as it resonated through the audio sensors of both Hot Rod, and Optimus Prime. Optimus Prime knew most definately that this was an omen of things to come, yet Hot Rod, with his youthful optimism wanted to discredit the supercomputer.  
  
"Isn't there a way to prevent this?" Hot Rod said to Optimus.  
  
Vector Sigma responded, "No, Rodimus, this has already begun!" Suddenly, all that optimism turned into dust, as the young Autobot realized that what Vector Sigma said was much like prophecy from god, and much more of a revelation.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Meanwhile, on Ionus-4, an earth-like planet in the Alpha Centauri galaxy, the Decepticons under the leadership of Soundwave continue their search, while others tap into the natural resources of the planet for energy.  
  
"Hey Soundwave, what are we going to this planet for?" Octane asked, as he flew next to the silent Soundwave. He looked around, when suddenly, Soundwave and the other Decepticons decended in a clearing surrounded by a lot of overgrowth, and but glistening in the sun was a giant metallic object, glistening a faded yellow color.  
  
"Well.. I guess we've found it... whatever it is." Octane said, as he looked up at the giant metallic object.  
  
The ever-quiet Soundwave finally commanded his two casettes Rumble and Frenzy just as he would the other Decepticons.  
  
"Operation: Doorway." Soundwave said.  
  
"You got it!" Rumble and Frenzy said in unison, transforming their fists into jackhammers, and blasting through the metal surface.  
  
"Gee.. I wished the Constructicons didn't act like such jerks, this would be a piece of cake then." Rumble said to Frenzy, who nodded, just as they punched the metal with all of their might.  
  
While Rumble and Frenzy with Octane watching from a distance were working on a doorway into the metallic object, Soundwave and Astrotrain walked into the woods. Soundwave, a leader with few words, spoke quietly.  
  
"Astrotrain, for 7.8 years since the destruction of Unicron, I have been monitoring large signals coming from Ionus-4, these signals were high electronic impulses that allowed me to find..."  
  
Suddenly, Soundwave began thinking as Astrotrain stopped along Soundwave, "Find what?"  
  
"Megatron...our rightful leader." He said, as his pink optic sensors flashed brightly in the dense forest.  
  
"Octane to Soundwave, my leader, we have entered the chamber... it's unbelievable!" Octane reported, as Soundwave and Astrotrain returned to the metallic object. Soundwave entered first, and noticed the incredible, but dimly lit structure. here were five giant chambers that sealed the two Decepticon Seeker jets, Thundercracker, and Skywarp.  
  
"This place gives me the creeps man," Rumble said, as he looked up to see Thundercracker, still badly damaged.  
  
"Yeah, real creeps, man." Frenzy said as he looked up to see Skywarp. Soundwave continued on, as he reached the central chamber, which was much larger than the others, and more graphic than the others. For here, standing for what could be considered an eternity was their leader, their rightful leader, Megatron.  
  
"Behold Decepticons, Megatron!" Soundwave said with more enthusiasm in his robotic voice.  
  
"I thought you come Soundwave...." a high shreaking voice said, as he stumbled into the chamber, charging a high energy ray which shined a deep purple.  
  
"No.. it can't be..."  
  
"It is... " Frenzy gasped..  
  
"Starscream?!" Rumble said, as Starscream showed himself, just as the dark being, Starscream emerged, and cackled madly.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
